Team AToons: Shugo Chara
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Erin and her team have been send into Japan. They meet Amu and the Guardians and Erin and Alyssa gets Guardian Charas. Their gonna struggle during the whole adventure with a new villain name Ikuto and their foes who came back.
1. Chap1: The Shugo Charas World

**Chapter 1**

**The Shugo Charas World**

In the sewers, Team AToons are at their secret hideout and always their HQ. Erin was playing a yo-yo, Tails was sitting down, Mina was brushing her long mavue hair, Big was fixing his fishing rod, Alyssa was reading a comic book, and Merrick was just reading a book. That's when Bonkers came down the ladder with a bag of stuff.

"Hiya folks." Bonkers called.

"Hi daddy." Erin called back.

"I got some fun stuff for everyone." Bonkers said.

That's when Bonkers poured the bag of stuff on everything. The place was full of stuff. Everyone got out of the pile and Merrick glared at Erin and Bonkers who smiled stupidly.

After everyone cleaned up the mess, they sat down and they were exhausted.

"That wasn't so bad." Mina said.

Erin just rolled her eyes with a smile. That's when there was a rumble which made everyone to fall.

"What was that?" Big asked.

"Let's check it out." Erin said.

Erin climbs up the ladder with the others follow. Big put Froggy down and he said, "Froggy, you stay here.". Erin opens the sewer lid and looks to see what's going. She saw something glowing and she was amazed as she got out and so did everyone else. That's when the wind blew and that's when a black hole open.

"Oh no, a black hole!" Tails shouted.

That's when Erin was being left in the air and was about to be sucked in but Tails grabbed her hand, trying to hold her as hard as he can until he got left up and they were sucked in as they scream. Mina was sucked after them and so did Alyssa, Big, Bonkers, and Merrick but Merrick grabbed Bonkers and Alyssa and used his whip to grab a rock but it slip and they were sucked in screaming.

"HANG ON GUYS!" Erin screamed.

The portal disappeared in thin air leaving leaves to blow and the team are falling from the portal. At a city, a portal open and the Team fell from the sky. Big fall on his back, Alyssa, Merrick, and Mina fell on him, Bonkers fell on the ground which got him hurt and birds flying around his head, and Erin and Tails still falling until Tails grabbed Erin and flew them down.

"That was weird." Erin said, a little dizzy.

"What was that for?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea." Erin said, unfolding Bonkers.

"Uh, Erin?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Erin answered.

"We're in our school uniforms." Alyssa respond.

Erin looks at herself and Alyssa. She's **RIGHT**, they are in their school uniforms. Erin's hair was pulled half up tied by a bubble pony and wears a white shirt with a black jacket with rolled up sleeves, a pink skirt that goes to her knees, pink legwarmers over her short white socks, and black shoes. Alyssa's hair was pulled down in a ponytail by a lioness pony and wears a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow ribbon under a red vest, a red skirt an inch above her knees, long white socks an inch below her knees, and white shoes.

"This is crazy it's summer vaction at home but where in the world are we?" Erin asked.

"I don't know but the portal teleport us into another demsion." Tails respond.

"Weird." Erin wondered.

Tails, Mina, Big, Merrick, and Bonkers begin to hide in the ally. Erin and Alyssa look at them and then to each thinking what in the world's wrong with them but they just shrug. They were about to go to them until two hands grab there shoulders which made Erin got up to the air and grab a street light. Alyssa giggled but a traunt officer was next to her so she stop. Erin smiles as she slides down.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, why ain't you two in school?" the traunt officer asked, in Japanese.

"But sir, it's summer." Erin respond in Japanese.

"Yeah right. Summer isn't until 3 months."

"Three months!?" Erin and Alyssa said.

"But we're not from around here." Alyssa respond.

"Oh, newbies. Then their is a school for you two." he said.

The traunt officer grabs the girls and drags them off.

"Tails, Mina, guys! Don't let him take us alive! Please help us!" Erin yelled.

The others heard them but they stood hiden.

--

At a school, Erin and Alyssa looked seeing that these kids are younger then they are. They went inside a class and the classmates look at them including a girl with pink hair tied in a pony with a plus hairclip, amber eyes, and wears a red, black, and white school uniform.

"This is are new classmates." the teacher said. "This is Dennis Erin and Kyle Alyssa."

"There saying are name backwards." Alyssa whsipered.

"That's what they do alot in Japan." Erin whispered back.

"Tell us about yourselves, ladies." the teacher said.

"We're new in town." Erin said.

She had to say something because there was no way no one would believe that they came from a different world from a portal, everyone will think they're crazy.

"I'm going to be a freshmen." Erin said, in a cute voice.

"And I'm going to be a junior." Alyssa said, in a tomboy voice.

"So if you don't mind we don't belong here." Erin said. "Bye-bye."

But the teacher stop them and said, "You two can't be that old."

"But we already pass elementary school and besides we're way to old for this." Alyssa said.

"Don't be silly just take a sit."

Erin and Alyssa just lower there top bodies and sat in a chair next to the pink hair girl, Erin put her hands on her face and Alyssa just sat like a tomboy would do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardian Charas

**Chapter 2**

**The Guardian Charas**

After school Erin and Alyssa came out exhausted and sat a street bench. Amu saw them without being spotted.

"If I go back to school during summer vaction again, I'm gonna scream my head off!" Erin said.

"Me, too." Alyssa said.

Amu saw them as three little girls who are flying near her. The first girl has red hair in a side ponytail by a heart hairclip, pink eyes, and wears asun visor and a cheerleader outfit. The second had blue bobcut hair with a beret hat which has a blue spade hairclip, blue eyes, and wears an artist outfit. The last one had blonde hair with long side hair with maid cap which has a green clover, green eyes, and wears green maid outfit. They are Ran, Miki, and Suu, Amu's would be-selves.

"Who are they Amu-chan?" Suu asked.

"I don't know." Amu said. "But there not from here."

Back with Erin and Alyssa, Mina came to them and signal to come so Erin and Alyssa went to Mina and they ran off. Amu saw this and was shock to see a walking mongoose. Amu just ran off home knowing she'll be late.

--

When it was night time at a hotel, everyone was asleep except Erin and Alyssa. Erin's outside on a window stand, she looks down and thought, _"Cute, toony, boy-crazed, crybaby, and a weirdo? Maybe I should be somebody else and besides I can ask my guardian angel."_.

Erin hold up Merrick's cross, hold it in her crossed hands, and begin to pray, "Guardian angel, if you are there. I'm sorry about not being so silly and crazy so I wish I would be somebody else.". Alyssa saw this and she secretly went to her room and done it too.

--

One morning, Erin was sleeping with a snore until she felt something on her bottom. She woke up and got out of bed to see what was it. She eye widen and her jaw drop to the ground. There were three eggs; one was orange with cresent moons on the middle top, a yellow egg with flowers on the middle top, and a red one with peppermints on the middle top.

In Alyssa's room, she woke and she took earplugs out until she saw a pink-purple blue egg with wings on the middle top, a white egg with snowflakes on the middle top, and a blue-green with lighting on the middle top.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**" Erin and Alyssa screamed. "**ERIN/ALYSSA!!**"

They came to each other in the door way.

"We have a problem." they said together. 'I woke up this morning and we have three eggs in our bed. What no way!"

Alyssa grabbed her eggs in a blanket and put them near Erin's eggs. They look at them.

"We can't lay eggs. We're human females." Erin said.

"Yeah, I mean we have boyfriends and we don't children until we're like adults." Alyssa agreed.

"Hmm!" Erin thought.

Erin used her finger and touched the orange egg and it felt warm which got Erin a little shock.

"There so warm." Erin said.

"We gotta hide them." Alyssa said.

Erin grabbed her backpack and put her orange, yellow, and red eggs in it and so did Alyssa with her pink-purple, white, and blue-green egg. That's when Tails came in and said, "What's with the screaming?"

"Nothing!" Erin and Alyssa smiled.

"Oh okay." Tails said, as he left.

The girls sighed in relief and shook hands.

--

Later the girls were by themselves because it was the weekend. That's when they saw Amu but it was different she has Ran, Miki, and Suu out with her.

"What the--?" Erin wondered.

"Are they fairy godparents like yours and mine?" Alyssa asked.

Erin shrug and shook her head. Inside Erin's bag, the orange egg was shaking and so did Alyssa's pink-purple egg in her bag. Without the girls knowing, Amu sat next to a familiar Brazilian girl with black hair, black eyes, and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white shoes. She is Bia Hoshigo, Erin and Alyssa's best friend.

With her is her Guardian Charas. The first had brown hair with pigtails that look like big wings, and her eyes are brown, and she wears grey goggles with white lens and a brown four-pointed star hairclip, an orange top with a small brown losangle on it, a dark brown belt, orange pants with brown triangles in the ends, brown armbracers, a white scarf, and dark brown shoes. Her name is Aida.

The second has long, purple hair and purple eyes, and wears a white beret with a purple-and-fuchsia Yin-Yang hairclip, a pink Asia-esque short-sleeved top, a purple skirt, and amethyst-pink ankle bands. She is Yuuki.

The last one has short, dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, wearing a gray Hidden-Mickey-shaped hairclip, a gray sleeveless dress, red toeless socks and gray legwarmers. She also has pink mouse ears and tail. This is Missy.

"Amu-chan, how you doing?" Bia asked.

"Fine!" Amu respond.

That's when someone behind a tree came out it was a man wearing a black suit. It's Ikuto and with him is his would be-self. **(A/N) I forgot his name.)**. Amu and Bia got up as they were shock to see them. Erin and Alyssa saw this.

"We have to go to them." Alyssa said.

"Right." Erin agreed.

Before they girls had the chance, Erin fell in a toon black hole and Alyssa got caught upside down by a rope. A few minutes later in the shade place of the woods, the black was on a tree branch and Erin fell down hitting the ground.

"That had got to hurt." Erin said.

Her bag fell down but she grabbed it and sighed. She looked around until the black hole fell next to her and that's when she made an angery sign.

"Another fall I see." Erin said. "Well your gonna be sorry you did that to me!"

Erin got up and looked around until she moved her eye and made a spin kick but someone caught her.

"Ah-ha! I shoulda known it'll be you." Erin said.

"Yes it is." a familiar voice said.

The figure came out and it was Collector.

"You always get out of that box and always after the family daughter." Erin said. "Man, you never give up do yah?"

"No and I won't." Collector answered.

Erin just took her leg away from his grip.

"Okay, you ask for it." Erin said. "WaterIce Transform!"

Erin was gonna transform but nothing happen so she try it again but still nothing happen.

"Oh no, my powers are not working." Erin said.

"Oh, what else? Is there more?" Collector asked, as he chuckled.

Erin glared at him until the orange egg came out and float in front of them.

"You can use Character Change." a voice called.

The egg hatched into a girl who has orange hair tied down in a ponytail, and her eyes are orange, and she wears light orange beret and a orange cresent hairclip, a orange long sleeve shirt under a dark orange vest, a orange skirt, white legwarmers, and dark orange slippers.

"I am Chika, your would-be self." the girl said.

"Chika?" Erin wondered.

"Now Character Change. Paint, Draw, Trace." Chika called.

That's when a orange cresent hairclip is on Erin's head. Then she act different; she's shy yet perky and creative.

"Let's create a masterpiece." Erin said.

That's when Erin begin to draw some stuff very fast until Erin stopped and the hairclip disappeared.

"What the heck just happen?" Erin asked.

"Enough!" Collector yelled. "Let's just get this over with."

Erin saw a bunch of kung fu stuff she draw, looked up at him, and smirked. She grabbed them and begin to fight him.

With Alyssa, she was tied upside down by NegaDuck.

"Hello, Alyssa." NegaDuck greeted.

"NegaDuck!" Alyssa shouted.

"Let's get this over with I'm getting impatient with the waiting for you thing." NegaDuck said.

That's when her pink-purple egg fell out and it begin to hatch. It was a girl with pink-purple hair tied down in a ponytail, pink-purple eyes, and she wears a pink-purple wing hairclip, pink-purple arm warmers, coral and amethyst gem bracelets, a pink-purple long sleeved shirt under a dark pink vest, a pink-purple skirt, and pink-purple Mary Janes.

"I'm Rukie." Rukie said.

"Rukie?" Alyssa wondered.

"Let's fly." Rukie said. "Character Change: Air, Flight, Soar!"

That's when a wing hairclip is on Alyssa's head. She was different, too; She is super sweet, loving, and affectionate. She flew up and the rope fell off her leg. She was scared as she flew around even at NegaDuck.

Back with Erin, she was still fighting until Chika character change again which made Erin stop, drop the kung-fu stuff, and begin to draw, paint, color and everything around Collector even on his suit.

"What's happening to me?" Erin ask.

"Go, go, go, Erin-chan, go, go, go!" Chika called.

That's when Erin begin to stop until a yellow paint drop on her nose. Collector wipes the stuff off until he saw that Erin was gone. He got angery and he left. Erin looks down from upside down and smiled. She fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

"Yeah, Erin-chan!" Chika said. "That was fun making paint and drawing art of cartoons."

"Man, I never drew that face in my life." Erin said. "I better go."

Chika looks and flew after Erin. "Erin-chan, wait for me! Erin-chan!"

Back with Alyssa, she kept flying until she hit NegaDuck which he got flew far away from the park. Alyssa finally stop flying and landed on the ground.

"Wow! You can fly good, Alyssa-chan!" Rukie said.

"I wish I knew that was coming." Alyssa said, leaving.

"Wait a minute, Alyssa-chan! Alyssa-chan!" Rukie said.


	3. Chap3: The Second Guardians

**Chapter 3**

**The Second Guardians**

In Erin and Alyssa's apartment and they were discussing about what happen.

"I couldn't believe I was different person." Erin said.

"Me, too." Alyssa said.

"Maybe it was a bad dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream." Chika said.

"You two were so great and we were great too." Rukie agreed.

Erin and Alyssa looked at each other with smiles and shrug.

"Right, Erin-chan/Alyssa-chan?" Chika and Rukie asked.

"But what you did to me Chika was so embarssing." Erin said.

"Same to you Rukie." Alyssa said.

Erin and Alyssa just put their heads on the table saying, "IT WAS!! I don't know what to do."

"Don't mind. How about I draw you something?" Chika said.

"I can make myself fly around." Rukie said.

"No, but thank you. Look we don't what happen but we can't tell our friends about this." Erin said.

"I agree." Alyssa said.

Chika and Rukie look at each other and went back to their eggs, sadly.

--

That morning in the afternoon of the school Erin and Alyssa are at, Erin is in a garden and Alyssa was outside trying to see if it rain or not.

Inside Erin's bag, a yellow egg was about to hatch as it slide out of Erin's bag and near her foot. Erin look down and saw the egg and it hatched and it revealed a girl with long golden blonde hair with gold sparkling ribbon and amber eyes, and wears a yellow flower hairclip, a golden sparkling shirt with a flower in the middle, a yellow petaled skirt with leggings, topaz gem necklace, and black Mary Janes.

"I'm Kyoko." the girl known as Kyoko said.

"Another one of Chika's friends." Erin wondered.

"Let's grow some plants." Kyoko said. "Plant, Rose, Flower!"

Erin's hair know had a yellow flower hairclip, a water pourer, and begin to pour it all over the garden. After that, Erin was on the ground and everyone saw the beautiful garden Erin grow.

"What was that?" Erin asked.

"I don't know but it was fun." Chika said.

"I call it beautiful garden." Kyoko said.

--

With Alyssa, she watches for clouds and saw the sun.

_"I wish it rain." _Alyssa thought.

That's when a white egg hatches inside Alyssa's bag and came it to reveal a girl with bleach blonde hair with a white sparkling ribbon, chocolate eyes, and she wears a snowflake hairclip, a white shirt with a snowflake in the middle, a white petaled skirt with light yellow tips, white tights, and light yellow slippers with snowflakes on the toes.

"I'm Kelia and let's make it rain." Kelia said. "Snow, Rain, Sun!"

Alyssa now has a snowflake hairclip, begin to make rain with her hands, and then it finally rain which got everyone except Erin and Alyssa back inside.

"Oh, man!" Erin and Alyssa said.

Erin and Alyssa went inside a greenhouse and Erin slam the door shut. Erina and Alyssa were soaked and shivered as Erin turned into an ice icicle.

"I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-kn-know what j-j-just ha-ha-happen." Erin said, shivering.

"It was me and my new friend Kelia." Alyssa said.

"Your not cold?" Erin ask.

"Yeah, I'm fire remember."

"And had a gardening help with Kyoko."

Kyoko and Kelia came up and smiled.

"That was fun." They said together.

That's when Chika and Rukie came up and hug their new friend.

"That's two and we have only one more. I don't know what the heck is going on!" Erin said.

"Well, it's after school so we can find some answers." Alyssa said.

That's when they look around the greenhouse. That's when someone tap Erin's shoulder which made her scream and rush into the air to grab something.

"Erin-chan, calm down it's me." Bia said.

Erin look down with Alyssa smiling and Bia next to her.

"Bia, I saw with you that pink hair girl name Amu yesterday before we were napped." Erin said.

"We saw you but we're distracted by Ikuto." Bia explained.

That's when Erin saw Bia's guardian's, Aida, Yuuki, and Missy. Erin went to the ground and saw them.

"Hey, these three little girls were with you." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, and these must be your guardians charas too." Bia said. "This must be Erin's, Chika and Kyoko. And these are Rukie and Kelia, Alyssa's guardians."

"Please, tell us what are guardian charas." Erin ask. "We had them for two days."

"Well, a guardian charas is your would-be self. You have an egg in your soul and when you want to be you would-be self they come out." Bia explained. "Guardian charas help you out and stuff."

"So that's why we prey at night, they came out." Erin said.

"But who was those other three girls with Amu." Alyssa said.

"Ran, Miki, and Suu." Amu's voice said.

Everyone look around and saw Amu and her guardian charas.

"So you two are new here." Amu asked.

"No, it's not that. We actually are not from here I'm from Cartoon City." Erin said.

"And I'm from Africa." Alyssa said.

"We fell here because of some portal and we can't go back home." Erin explained. "Me, Alyssa, and our other friends are lost here."

"So you guys fell here?" Bia asked.

"Yeah, we check in a hotel." Alyssa explained, too.

That's when another girl with long purple hair and wears a red cape.

"My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki." Nadeshiko said. "I'm a 5th grader like Amu-chan. This is my chara, Temari."

Another guardian chara came out and she has the same hair dou as Nadeshiko with a flower on it and wears a pink kimno.

"She's so cute." Erin said.

"I want you to meet the others." Nadeshiko said.

She signal her hand up and Erin and Alyssa saw three more people at a tea table. The first one had blonde hair and wears a blue cape. The second was a girl with brownish orange hair in pigtails with red ribbons and wears a red cape. The third was a boy with brown hair and wears a blue cape.

"I'm Tadase Hotori, I'm Kings-Chair and in 5th grade." Tadase said. "This Kiseki.". That's when a small version of Tadase only with purple hair appear.

"I'm in Queen's Chair." Nadeshiko said.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki. I'm Ace-Chair and I'm a 4th grader." Yaya said. "I love cute things. This is Pepe.". That's when a baby like character came up wearing a pink baby suit, a pacifer in her mouth, and has little pigtails.

"And I'm Kukai Souma, Joker's Chair and 6th grader." Kukai said. "I'm Captain of the Soccor Club and this is Daichi.". That's when a little boy with green hair with a sweat band, shorts, and a spots shirt.

Erin and Alyssa saw them but Erin's glitter when she saw Pepe and so did Alyssa.

"There so cute." Erin greeted. "Hey, Yaya. My name is Erin and I like cute things too."

"And I'm Alyssa." Alyssa greeted.

"We're not from here and we just got here." Erin said. "And by the way you guys haven't seen two bad guys."

"You mean Ikuto and Utha?" Tadase asked.

"No, no, no. Erin meant like a duck with a yellow suit, a black cape, hat, and mask." Alyssa explained.

"And a guy that looks like a toon with red eyes and he has pencils on his finger tips." Erin finnished.

"No." Everyone but Bia, Adia, Yuuki, and Missy said.

"Well, yesterday before we can get to Bia and Amu we got attack by them and we..." That's when Erin's watch tick and she got freaked out. "Holy toon heads, we gotta get to the others."

Erin grab Alyssa and ran off.

"Erin-chan/Alyssa-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, Rukie, and Kelia called out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Ones

**Chapter 4**

**The Last Ones**

At some warehouse, NegaDuck was on the top while Collector was in a chair.

"What did that Erin done to you?" ND asked.

"Just painted me." Collector explained.

"Alyssa just soar me away from me." ND explained, also. "Anyway those girls were different."

"Yes, it was like they change different personalities." Collector agrees.

That's when the flashback shows Erin as herself then a orange cresent hairclip went on top of her hair. NegaDuck remembers that Alyssa was herself also until a pink-purple wing hairclip.

"The hairclips!" Collector and NegaDuck said.

"They were different because of those hairclips." Collector suggest.

"Then why don't we just grab them." Negaduck said.

"Maybe we will."

That's when the screen turned black revealing nothing but their eyes.

--

In the morning on a weekend, Erin and Tails were alone at a park. Chika and Kyoko came out which got Erin shocked as she grabs them.

"You guys can't be seen." Erin said.

"No, it's okay." Chika said.

"Yeah, watch." Kyoko agreed.

Chika and Kyoko went in front of Tails which he looks like he's frozen.

"This seenery is perfect for cartoon drawing." Chika said.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so is me and you." Kyoko said.

Erin wanted to stop them but realizes Tails doesn't see them.

"See nobody, except you, Alyssa, and the ones with Guardian Characters, can't see you." Chika said.

Erin then looks down but then smiles at Tails when he sees her.

"Tails, I was thinking about..." Erin said, but closed her mouth.

Tails' hand touches Erin, which made her blush and without them noticing they were about to kiss until Tails was pulled away by someone.

"I'm waiting." Erin said.

Erin open her eyes and gasp when she saw Tails in a net.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tails demanded.

"Tails!" Erin yelled.

Collector came out with an umbrella over his head.

"Oh you again." Erin said, unimpress. "And what's wrong afraid of the sunshine, Batman?"

"No, I just like the dark better." Collector said. "But enough with you childish things, I want you to tell me how did you chang?"

"Oh that thing the other day?" Erin pretending to wonder. "Oh it was because it was nonayh."

"Huh?"

"It's non a yah business!"

Erin then got out her sceptor and try to use it but it didn't do anything.

"Dang it, I can't use this stupid sceptor because I have no powers." Erin said, putting it away. "Okay, how about we do this the hard way, I may not have my powers but I got my karatie and kung-fu moves."

Erin uses her karatie and kung-fu skills but he dodges them. That's when Erin stopped and went to the ground. Erin looked up but she was slam by his tail into a tree. That's when her egg came out and she gasp. She try to grab it but Collector grabs it.

"What is this?" Collector asked.

"That's my egg so it belongs to me!" Erin said.

Erin try to get it back but he keeps mocing it with a smirk. Erin got really mad until she said, "If was a piece of candy I give you cavities until your teeth is dead!"

"Then we'll do it!" a voice called.

That's when the egg hop out of Collector's grisp and it bounced to Erin and it hatched. It revealed a girl with short dark red hair in pigtails like Zoey Hanson's, pink eyes, and wears a red peppermint hairclip, a red shirt, red bracelets, ruby jeans with a black karate belt, red and white striped knee high socks, and black ankle boots with pink laces.

Erin saw her but Collector doesn't.

"If you want to be tough with candy, then leave it to me... Amai!" Amai said.

"Amai?" Erin said.

"If you want to get rough with some hard candy then let's Character Change: Sugar, Sweet, Yummy!" Amai said.

That's when a pepperment hairclip came on Erin's head.

"Okay, let's get down and dirty with some chocolate, freak!" Erin said.

Erin begin to hold a giant pepperment and begin to hit him with it as he tries to dodge it. That's when Erin threw some gum balls which made him slip. She blew big bubble gum and it exploded making him sticking notice Erin disappeared again. He was angery again as he got outt of the gum and rushed off. Erin came out from the bushes and saw he was gone.

"That was so cool! Well cook 'im up with some peanut better." Amai said.

"That was weird." Erin said, for a moment.

Erin got Tails done and he was fine as he asked, "What just happen?"

Erin realized if Collector was after her again NegaDuck is to Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Erin said.

Erin and Tails ran off to go find Alyssa.

--

At the city construction site, Alyssa was looking around with Rukie and Kelia until NegaDuck whistled.

"NegaDuck!" Alyssa gasp.

"Hiya Alyssa, how's my favorite little girl doing?" NegaDuck said, acting cute to her.

"Shut it, duck!" Alyssa yelled.

Alyssa wanted to use her powers but can't so she just jumped up and do her balle moves but he misses until he threw her to the top. She got up and saw her blue-green egg near NegaDuck's foot as he picks it up.

"An egg?" NegaDuck wondered.

"That's mine give it back or I'll strike you like lighting." Alyssa said.

"Then I'll help." a voice called.

The egg bounced out NegaDuck's hand. The egg hatched and it revealed a girl with blue-green hair in pigtails like Ichigo's, blue-green eyes, and she wears a blue-green lightning bolt hairclip, a blue-green shirt, sapphire and aquamarine gem necklace, a blue-green skirt, aqua blue legwarmers, and blue boots with green locks.

Alyssa saw her but NegaDuck doesn't.

"I'm hyper and shocky, I'm Mikai." Mikai said. "Let's Character Change: Shock, Hyper, Wave!"

Alyssa now has a blue-green lighting bolt hairclip and she begin to strike NegaDuck with all the lighting shock. Soon, NegaDuck was fried and he fell in the hole.

Alyssa landed on the ground safely.

"Alyssa!" Erin said.

"Erin?" Alyssa wondered.

Erin hugged to Alyssa when she got to her.

"Man, we have to go back to the others and explain everything to them." Erin said.

"Right!" Alyssa agreed.

Erin, Tails, and Alyssa left with the six guardian charas. NegaDuck came out and walked off, jiggly, still fried, and angery.


	5. Chapter 5: Explainations

**Chapter 5**

**Explainations**

At the Royal Garden, Erin was pulling Tails, Mina, and Bonkers while Alyssa was pulling Merrick and Big was running after them. Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were floating after them.

"What's going on girls?" Mina asked.

"No time to talk." Erin said.

Erin sat stops with a car stopping sound effect.

"Wait here." Erin said.

Erin and Alyssa went in and closed the door. The others were confused as they look inside behind the glass. Erin and Alyssa were talking to Amu, Bia, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, & Kukai.

"We need to talk." Erin said.

"We need your help. We need you to help us fight our enemies if you can accept our friends." Alyssa explained.

Withthe two girls knowing Yaya look behind them and gasp with gleam in her eyes. "WHAT CUTE ANIMALS!!"

That scream made Erin jump in the air and grab the roof but she didn't hold for long as she fell landed on Amu.

"Gomensai." Erin said, with a sheepishly smile.

"What is it Yaya-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Cute walking animals." Yaya said.

Everyone looked and saw Team AToons, who were suprised they saw them. Erin and Alyssa ran fast over to them and they said, "There's no walking animals out there."

Merrick glares and just walks in.

"There's nothing to hide to us, Erin. They saw us and they did." Merrick said.

"AW, THEY CAN TALK!!" Yaya said, more happy.

Erin then broke into pieces because of the scream. Alyssa sweeps her up and pours from the top which got Erin back together.

"Okay fine. You saw them but Bia knows them." Erin said. "Guys, come on in."

Everyone came in and they saw them.

"Minna, this is Tails, Mina Mongoose, Big the Cat, Merrick, and my dad Bonkers D. Bobcat." Erin said.

"You mean a bobcat is your dad?" Amu asked.

"Yes, he's not just a bobcat, he's a cartoon star and a police toon." Erin said, hugging her dad.

The Guardians were pleased but Amu was a little bitty confused.

"Look we need you help. We got our villains running out and they have no idea why we change different characters." Erin said.

Bia looks behind Erin and Alyssa's necks and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know if they can find us here would they?"

"No, they don't know where we are so why not?" Erin said, quiet for moment. "By the way, why do you ask?"

"Because I see these behind your necks." Bia said, holding a little bleeping lights in her hands.

Erin eye widen and looks around as she said, "We better go, now."

Erin, Alyssa, and her team mates ran out and saw NegaDuck next to a tree but he was alone.

"Team AToons go!" Erin cried.

The team attacked NegaDuck as Tails threw Mina at him and she kicked him. Big uses his fishing rod and spin him around and finally Merrick uses his whip to tie him.

"Gottacha, punk." Merrick said.

"Oh really?" NegaDuck smirked.

NegaDuck spind around which made Merrick spin and hit to the ground, screaming. Mina uses her speed to catch him but he trip her over. Big uses his fishing rod until NegaDuck threw it back to him and he fell over.

"That's it NegaDuck, your mine!" Alyssa said.

"Bring it on!" Negaduck said.

Alyssa begin to scream and she ran to NegaDuck. NegaDuck was yawning as he just stand there. Finally, he grabs Alyssa and throws her to the ground.

Erin and Bonkers saw this as Erin slap her forehead and shook her head. Erin grab her sceptor which she threws the sphere attach to a chain on top the greenhouse. She grabs her dad and she pull her dad and herself while Tails flew up. They finally reach the top which is at the tip and was holding her dad.

"Okay, Erin. Just stand still. Toons aren't afraid of heights." Bonkers said.

Erin looks down and saw she high from the ground.

"YIPE!!" Erin said.

That's when Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came to her.

"Girls, please help. Make a cartoon parshoot, make a flower slide, make a bubble gum hot air balloon, DO SOMETHING I HATE HEIGHTS!!"

That's when a hand grabbed her collor of her shirt which cause her to drop Bonkers.

"Daddy!" Erin screamed.

Tails went down, grabbed him, and flew after Erin. Erin looks up and saw a limo jet.

"That is so cute!!" Erin said.

She looks down and she screams.


	6. 6: Character Transformation

**Chapter 6**

**Character Transformation**

Later, Erin is now dropped on top of a building as the sunset.

"Erin-chan! You okay?" Amai asked.

Erin lean over but she looks down and she was still freaked out as she sweats.

"Girls, I wish I Character Change or use my real powers! I'm sorry about what I said to yah'll and I BELIEVE IN YOU ABOUT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!!"

That's when Collector was in front of her. Erin got up by pulling herself by her feet. Erin then fight him really hard!

"You need to uses of power if you have us or use the Humpty Lock." Chika said.

"Huh?" Erin said, avoiding Collector's moves. "I have no idea what a Humpty Lock!"

"Erin, your heart will unlock if you have use a of power." Amai said.

Erin looks at Chika and she begin to yell, "My heart, UNLOCK!?"

That's when Erin begin to glow orange, her hair is flowing, and Chika went back inside her egg and went inside Erin. Erin the change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop in an art pose.

"Character Transformation: Energetic Cresent!" Erin and Chika said.

Erin looks and sees her appearence. She has an orange beret with a cresent hairclip, her hair is in a down ponytail, and wears a orange blouse, sunattach light orange sleeves, red-orange shorts attach with long orange and white socks, and boots. **(A/N) Think of it as Amulet Spade only with colors orange.)**

"Ohmygosh!" Erin said. "I'm so cool looking!"

"What in the world happen?" Collector said.

--

Alyssa got up and saw Erin was gone and looked at NegaDuck.

"What did you do to my friend?!" Alyssa asked, angerily.

"Oh, she'll be gone for awhile." NegaDuck said.

Alyssa growled as Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai watches.

"Girls, I need you help. I believe in you hundred percent and I wish I use something that will make me powerful then my character change."

"You need to uses of power if you have us or use the Humpty Lock." Mikai said.

"Huh?" Alyssa said. "What is that?"

"Your heart will unlock!" Rukie called.

"My heart, unlock?!" Alyssa called.

That's when Alyssa begin to glow pink-purple, her hair is flowing, and Rukie went back inside her egg and went inside Alyssa. Alyssa the change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop in an flying pose.

"Character Transformation: Beautiful Wing!" Alyssa and Rukie said.

Alyssa looks and saw her appearence. She has a wing hairclip, her hair is in a down ponytail, and wears pink-purple arm warmers, coral and amethyst gem bracelets, a pink-purple shirt, a pink-purple skirt, and pink-purple Mary Janes.

"I look so beautiful!" Alyssa said.

"Oh boy!" NegaDuck said.

--

Back with Energetic Cresent, she was holding a giant paintbrush and yelled, "Art-Splash Up!". That's when a rainbow of paint made a wave and Collector saw this.

"Oh no!" Collector said.

He then got splashed as he screams. That's when Collector fell to the ground.

--

Back to Beautiful Wing, she flew up and and says, "Float Power-Up!". The wind carried NegaDuck and threw him far away as Beautiful Wing follows.

--

Collector gets up and rubs his head until NegaDuck landed on him. Beautiful Wing landed next to Energetic Cresent.

"Ohmygosh, we look super cool!" Erin said.

"I know, we have newer hero forms!" Alyssa agreed.

"Erin!" Tails called. "Use this!!"

Tails throws something to Erin and she grabs it. It was a rainbow egg with wings on it and says jail in Japanese.

"I made it when the Guardains were talking to me! Use it!" Tails said.

Erin pushes the button on top and kicks it like a soccer ball to Collector and NegaDuck. They got sucked into it as NegaDuck try to escape but Collector grabs him and they got stuck inside the egg.

"You guys have an enomuis cosmic power!" Erin shouted, then spoke normally. "Itty bitty living space."

That's when Erin and Alyssa were back to normal and Chika and Rukie came out. Bia, Amu, and the Guardians came out from a door on top of a building.

"What happen?" Yaya asked.

"Erin and I beat up our foes with this cool new transformation." Alyssa said.

"Character Transformation?" Amu asked.

"That happens if you have percent of power or have the Humpty Lock the one Amu has." Nadeshiko said.

"Well, we wanna thank you guardians and Shugo Charas!" Erin said.

Tails and Bonkers shrugged and they all laugh because their happy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Goodbye

**Chapter 7**

**The Goodbye**

In the park, Erin, Alyssa, and Team AToons were with the Guardians and the Shugo Charas were floating with them but still unseen to Erin and Alyssa's friends and Erin's dad.

"Goodbye Guardians, Amu, and Bia will see you back home if you come back." Erin and Alyssa said.

"Okay." Bia said.

Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were saying goodbye to the Guardian's, Amu's, and Bia's.

"Goodbye, we'll see each other again." Chika said, shaking Ran, Kiseki, and Aida's hands.

"Bye-bye!" Kyoko said, hugging Suu, Pepe, Temari, Missy.

"See yah!" Amai said, fist punch with Daichi, Miki, and Yuuki.

"We'll see you if we have another summer vaction or the weekends." Erin said.

That's when Erin and Alyssa made a portal, Merrick, Big, and Bonkers jumped in. Mina just jump and spin in. Tails looks at Erin and Alyssa as they hug the Nadeshiko, Yaya, Amu, and Bia, and shook hands with Tadase and Kukai. Tails smiles and jumps in. Ikuto watches from the tree and said, "Those girls will be useful once they come back again.", then he disappears.

Erin and Alyssa put their guardians in their bags and Erin put the jail egg in her bag. Erin and Alyssa hold their hands, take one last look at them, and they jump in the portal.

--

Back in the woods in Cartoon City, Froggy came out and croaked alot until a portal open and everyone landed on the ground.

"Froggy!" Big said, holding him.

"Well, that was fun. Later." Merrick said, leaving.

"I gotta concert in two days, bye." Mina said, running off.

"Me and Froggy are going fishing because I'm tried from that adventure." Big said, walking away.

Erin was holding the jail egg as Collector and NegaDuck were agruing.

"Get your blasted bill off my face!" Collector yelled.

"Oh shut up, yah moron!" NegaDuck yelled back.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you dump duck!"

Erin and Alyssa were smiling because of their agrument as their guardians giggled. Bonkers grab the egg and says, "Allow me."

Bonkers wore a baseball cap and said, "Twenty years in the sewers outta chill them out!". Bonkers then flick the egg all the way to a sewage plant as they scream and their were fireworks far away.

Erin and Alyssa look at each other and saw Tails.

"Alyssa, me and Tails would like some alone time." Erin said.

"Okay, bye. My mom, dad, and uncle are worried about me." Alyssa said. "Bye!"

Alyssa runs off with Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai following her. Tails picks Erin up and flys off to the sunset as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came to the sunset. Chika paints "The", Amai uses taffy to make "End" and Kyoko puts flowers on the bottom of "End" and on top of "The".

**The End**

"Bye-Bye!" The Guardian Characters said together in the background.


End file.
